Civilian aircraft are traditionally manufactured out of metal. However, aircraft parts or adherends, such as stressed-skin fuselages, circumferential stiffeners, longitudinal stiffeners, crossbeams, wing and empennage shells and the like, have most recently been increasingly being made out of fiber-reinforced plastic. For example, the latter exhibit carbon fibers, aramide fibers or glass fibers, which are arranged in a plurality of layers, embedded in a duroplastic matrix or thermoplastic matrix. The plastic-based adherends are routinely joined by means of joining methods known from metal construction, such as riveting or adhesive bonding. However, the plurality of rivet holes involved in riveting methods causes a weakening of the structure, which can be amplified by fiber tears, delamination and the like. In addition, the riveting methods are very time-intensive owing to the plurality of individual steps, such as aligning the adherends relative to each other, introducing the rivet holes, cleaning the rivet holes, and tacking and setting the rivets. In addition, bearing stress can be observed while riveting. Furthermore, quasi-isotropic properties of the adherends are not utilized in the riveting process, but rather regionally destroyed. By contrast, adhesive bonding methods require a very high level of cleanliness or complicated cleaning measures to prepare the bonding surfaces. In addition, the adhesives require a certain curing period, which also makes the bonding methods time-intensive. Furthermore, bonding methods must comply with strict requirements so as to prevent health risks to the personnel. In addition, the adhesive bond cannot be subjected to any nondestructive testing. Furthermore, the riveting methods and known bonding methods require a material overlap, so that the component to be fabricated is not optimized in terms of weight on the one hand, and an incremental load flow comes about on the other.